Q-Lo
| Died = | Origin = Oakalona, SJ, Sierra | Instrument = Vocals ·''' keyboards '''· synthesizer ·''' piano '''· violin ·''' guitar '''· percussion | Genre = ·''' | Occupation = per '''· ·''' '''· actor | Years_active = 2009—present | Label = Chicago Star ·''' Skid Row Records | Associated_acts = Fren-Z '''· Kitkat ·''' Yeeda | URL = therealq-lo.com | Notable_instruments = }} Jermaine Carter Williams. Jr.' (born June 23, 1989), better known by his '''Q-Lo' is a Sierran per, , and . He first gained prominence for his role as Internet personality, Jeremy J., a ger and comedian, who posted daily videos on video-sharing sites. Following the release of his first mixtape, No Second Chances, Sierran recording label Chicago Star signed Williams up in 2009. Following his record deal, Williams re-branded himself as "Q-Lo" and his first studio album, Coup De Grâce, produced hit singles, We Down All Day and Saturdays Only debuted as number three on the Soundbase Top 200 and Sunset 40 charts. After his album, Hoosier's Man, Q-Lo made the decision to move to Los Angeles from his hometown Oakalona in 2011. In 2012, he released his album, I Called But You Didn't Answer Me, signaling a direction toward more mature, deeper content in his music. He began vocally denouncing the situation in his home province San Joaquin, particularly over its poor economic state and police brutality. Q-Lo then released the album Saudade in 2014 which was universally acclaimed and seen as William's greatest work yet, carrying political overtures. In 2015, for his musical career and philanthropic efforts, Q-Lo was officially knighted by King Smith II into the Royal Order of the Rose of Sharon. On June 2016, Williams released his fifth studio album OPEN SEASON, and hosted the 2016 Percy Awards for Art, Music, and Television at Los Angeles, unveiling a new music video showing his intention to run for Prime Minister in 2020. William's music is predominantly rapping although some of his songs feature his own singing as well. He has been lauded for his innovative and eccentric style, experimenting with sounds derived from other genres into each of his albums. As of 2016, Williams has amassed a BAM award, four Percy Awards, and attained several records on the Soundbase and Sunset 40 charts. Williams currently resides in , a district in Los Angeles, Gold Coast and co-manages Skid Row Records, a subsidiary of OP Entertainment. Biography Early life Williams was born and raised in Oakalona. He grew up in Poinsettia Heights, a lower end neighborhood, and recalled the hardship he and his family endured. His mother, Barbara, worked as a public school clerk while his father worked as an auto parts repairman. Both parents are practicing and raised Williams' two younger siblings, Jackie and Deshawn in the same town. He attended Starry Meadows Elementary as a child, but frequently ditched school to fool around with his friends. Eventually, Williams had accumulated enough points, resulting in his parents' arrest for suspected negligence and the appointment of a truant officer to monitor Williams' movement to and from school. Williams recalled the time his family endured was "filled with sleepless nights and my parents crying every time the bills came piling in". This incident influenced Williams later on to stay in school and study harder. Although Williams began attending school at his own will, it was not until sixth grade when he received his first honor roll. Entering into middle school, Williams' family was able to move to a more affluent neighborhood as both parents found better work in Bernheim. Williams attended Isaiah Landon High School and served two years as vice president of the school's Black Student Union (BSU) and his senior year, an officer for the Student Mentors program. In addition, Williams played for his school basketball team all four years, and was recognized as a varsity athletic scholar during graduation. He finished ranked 22nd out of 721 in the class, and received a Blue Prime Ministerial Award for his endeavors. After graduating, he then studied at the Styxie College of the Arts, receiving a financial grant from the San Joaquin government. During the summers and breaks, he was employed part-time as a local licensed . He graduated in 2011 with a conjoint degree in acting and photography. Williams recalled his childhood as "pretty normal" although commented how the financial situation of his family often became a "persistent challenge". He admitted to using several drugs frequently for recreational purposes including and while in high school and his freshman year in college. Following an that nearly killed him, Williams decided to limit consumption. While in college, Williams established an online presence by uploading videos on various video-sharing sites including and gained a cult following for his comedic sketches and vlogs. Under the personality, "Jermey J.", Williams acquired a subscriber base of 4 million on YouTube in 2014. Williams first displayed his ping skills publicly in one of his videos in 2008, a video that has since received over 400 million views. Around this time, he also converted to Canaanism after making friends from the Sanctuary, a decision that strained his relationship with his parents, who remained devout Methodists. 2009-10: No Second Chances and its effect on the community, all while touching on the very personal issues of love and self-worth in a truly heart-tugging fashion not yet fully explored in the world of Sierran hip hop. |source = — Newsflash review of No Second Chances, March 2009 |align = right |width = 40% |border = 1px |bgcolor = #FFFFF0 |quoted = true |salign = center}} In 2009, Williams released his debut mixtape, No Second Chances, with 13 songs focusing on themes revolving the gang violence, urban decay, alcoholism, and failing romances Williams observed while growing up in Oakalona and Bernheim. Some of the songs featured collaborating Styxer artists, Kitkat, Fren-Z, and Yeeda, who would later join Q-Lo to form the group's record label, Skid Row Records. No Second Chances was Williams' breakthrough work, and it received national attention almost instantly, much thanks to Williams' established fanbase who promoted his songs on social media. Three of his songs, including III. I Made U, IV. Farewell, VI. Hail Mary would debut as 1st, 3rd, and 7th on the Sunset 200 board respectively. Williams' success attracted several record label companies, eventually resulting in him signing up with Chicago Star in August 2009. Chicago Star released a remastered version of No Second Chances in the fall of 2009, and included two bonus tracks of recorded songs that did not make the cut for the original mixtape. By the end of the year, No Second Chances was downloaded online over 1.5 million times, and the remastered mixtape sold with 750,000 units. Q-Lo started his own , Qo-Qos, in December 2009, partnering with Von Holt in designing clothing, apparel, and shoes. 2010-11: Coup De Grâce and Hoosier's Man 2012-13: I Called But You Didn't Answer Me 2014-15: Saudade 2016-present: OPEN SEASON Personal life Williams has received media attention for several relationships he was involved in, particularly when he dated actress Alexa Ross in 2010. Their 8-month relationship was surrounded with controversy as rumors of infidelity (on Ross's part) and publicized arguments circulated across the news. Their relationship mutually ended by February 2010 but Ross later made frivolous claims that she was pregnant with William's child, and began Q-Lo, leading into a legal court battle that forced the courts to issue an 18-month against Ross. Williams began dating fashion model Jasmine Marx in 2011, and became engaged in September 2015. Williams is a registered Democratic-Republican, and donated several hundred thousand dollars in supporting legalizing marijuana and LGBT marriage equality in his home province of San Joaquin. In a 2013 interview, Williams stated that he was a republican, and that although he did not identify with the republican community, does strongly oppose the monarchy for "various reasons", a sentiment openly expressed in his 2015 single, Fuck the Queen, in response to the abdication of Smith II and ascension of Queen Angelina II. Despite this, he was officially knighted by the King earlier that year, and was inducted into the Royal Order of the Rose of Sharon for his contributions to the arts and music in Sierra. Discography Albums *''Coup De Grâce'' (2010) *''Hoosier's Man'' (2011) *''I Called But You Didn't Answer Me'' (2012) *''Saudade'' (2014) *'OPEN SEASON (2016) Extended plays *''Who Dat'' (2011) *''Young Playas'' (2013) Mixtapes *''No Second Chances'' (2009) *''End Yourself'' (2015; collaborating with Kitkat) Compilation albums *''Squad Up'' (2013; with Skid Row Records) *''Sqrrr'' (2015; with Skid Row Records) Singles As lead artist *''I Hate Them'' (2010) *''Easy Politics'' (2011) *''The Gambit'' (2011) *''Downhill'' (2012) *''Sleazy Girl'' (2012; featuring Esquire and Fren-Z) *''Too Turnt Up'' (2012) *''Fuck This World'' (2013; featuring Freakishly Tio) *''Unashamed of You'' (2013) *''Squad Talk'' (2013) *''Old Spanish'' (2013) *''Third Wheel'' (2013) *''Clam Jam'' (2014) *''Ecstasy'' (2014) *''Momentarily'' (2014) *''Yung Niggas'' (2014) As featured artist *''Short-Term Love'' (2012; Rachel Blume feat. Q-Lo) *''Not Again! (아니 다시)'' (2012; Indigo Pop feat. Q-Lo) *''Rift Walk'' (2013; Yeeda feat. Q-Lo) *''Always There For You'' (2013; Joseph Lambert feat. Q-Lo and Elijah Addams) *''Love Me Again (나를 다시 사랑)'' (2013; 4OUR feat. Chae Hoo-Syun and Q-Lo) Filmography See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierrans